jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Missions
Overview Missions are a feature added in the May 27th Update. Criminals and Police have their own Mission; you earn $2,000 ($2,400 if VIP) per mission, and you need to wait until 12am PT for next mission to be available. Missions are a reliable and relatively easy source of money in Jailbreak, and some players are primarily focused on getting their missions done before actually playing & enjoying the game. Everyone has a different mission per day, meaning if a player does not like the Mission they were assigned they can get a new one waiting until 12am PT. Below is an accurate & confirmed list of missions we've compiled. When a player completes a mission, the server will display a message in the chat for everyone to see. List of Jailbreak Missions Prisoner/Criminal * Pickpocket 5 keycards from police. Tip: Find cops willing to give out keycards, even if they arrest you. * Become a criminal within: ** 60s 15 times ** 80s 10 times Tip: Get a helicopter as a cop and lock it. Then go as prisoner, and drive the helicopter out of prison until you see that you have escaped. Then drive back to the yard, and DON’T RESET! Just switch teams to a prisoner. * Aqquire a culmitave bounty of 3,200. Tip: Either grind on public or private. For public servers, just rob bank and jewelery. For private, make sure to rob train too. * Kill 20 players with shotgun. Tip: If the majority of cops are outside the prison, then do it outside, if not, store guns in the bed drawers, both the pistol and the shotgun. * Pickpocket 3 pistols from police. Tip: Find cops willing to give out keycards they have a chance to get pistol, even if they arrest you. * Kill 10 players by punching them. Tip: Find AFK players as punching as a prisoner makes you hostile and arrestable. * Kill 20 polices. Tip: Kill the polices even they try to arrest you. Police * Arrest 50 Prisoners/Criminals. Tip: Either go out of prison and look for criminals, or just arrest people by pretending to give way free keys and pistols. * Arrest 10 people while they’re tased. Tip: Shoot them till they have low health, taze them, and be fast and arrest them. * Kill 20 players with a pistol. Tip: After each arrest, do 2 shots (more or less if necessary) with a shotgun and the rest of the shots with the pistol. * Kill 20 players with shotgun. Tip: After each arrest, 7 shots (more or less if necessary) with pistol, then use the shotgun. * Kill 10 players by punching them. Tip: After each arrest, do 2 shots (more or less if necessary) with a shotgun, a shot with a pistol, and punch them to death. * Arrest 5 criminals with a bounty over $1,000. Tip: You may need to switch servers a lot to find bounties this high. Trivia * Many players consider the missions useless. * The daily-missions were added along with the spinner rims * It's pretty rare to see somebody completing a mission. * Every mission completed would give 2.000 cash. * Missions change every 24 hours (1 day). Category:Features Category:Gameplay